


And they won't wait (the lights off remix)

by sevendeadlyfun



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-26 00:01:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1667303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevendeadlyfun/pseuds/sevendeadlyfun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrong time, wrong place - how the rave might have gone in the Bonfire Hearts'verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And they won't wait (the lights off remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bonfire Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/51080) by learningacceptanceme. 



> Many thanks to [learningacceptanceme](http://learningacceptanceme.tumblr.com) for letting me play in her 'verse and thanks to [Lu](oneeyedragdoll.tumblr.com) for telling me it didn't suck!

“Bottoms up, lad, “ Chop shouts, throwing two tiny blue pills into his mouth. “Time to get this fucking party started!”

Finn shakes his head. “Not sure I want to get fucked up, mate.”

The past two days have been more exciting than anything else this entire year. He’s here to lose himself to the music, not get off his face. Can do that any night of the week with a few too many at the pub. Tonight’s for something different. Something better.

They end up separated not long after, tiny bodies lost in a vast crowd. The music washes over him, the deep vibration of the bass resonating through his body. He feels his skin start to shimmy in tune and he throws his arms over his head, ready to let go and follow the beat.With all the noise and press, it’s easy to miss the soft creep of fingers around his waist.

He shuffles to the side, looking to let whoever by and fall back into his own world, his own head, his own space inside the swiftly pumping beat. The fingers slide down his hip and he feels a push into the pocket of his jeans. He reaches down, instinctively grabbing and yanking the poking fingers down and away.

“What. the. fuck.” He yells, turning around and glaring into a pair of blue eyes.

“Just giving you my number, “ she says, flashing him a wide smile.

“That right.” 

He looks her up and down. She’s fit enough, short skirt over tan legs, long hair and too much make-up. Not much different from the last girl he took home from a party. Could be worse, he supposes. 

“You are so fit and lovely, “ she says, two fingers inside his belt loop, pulling him closer.

He follows where she leads him because the music is loud and his skin is hot and she is right here. Touching his lips to hers, all he can feel is the slick of her lipgloss and the soft rush of air from her mouth to his. He pushes forward, tongue teasing at her bottom lip. There’s nothing here for him, though. 

Fingers curl around his hip, pressing down into his skin.

She’s fit enough but he needs more than just that - needs sparks on his tongue, the rush in his blood that he hasn’t found yet from all the girls before her, girls just as fit, just as eager to curl into him. He strokes her hand softly, easing away. Ignoring the look of regret that flashes across her face he pulls back, already anxious to get back to the sea of people pulsing around them.

“Laters, yeah?” he says, looking out across the crowd. 

The particolored lights shift and flash across the shifting bodies, drawing him back into their rhythm and sway. The girl and the kiss are behind him soon. Right now, the noise is what he needs.

Later that night, he’s glad he didn’t take that stupid pill Chop was pushing. More than once, he’ll try to reconstruct how it all happened. He can’t remember seeing her or bumping in to her. He can’t remember if he said hello or did more than just fall at her feet. The feeling of heat pooling in the pit of his stomach and the tightness of his skin is what he remembers. The feeling of knowing, bang on absolutely knowing, that this girl were it for him. But he can’t remember the first time he saw her.

She’s a tall girl, eyes sparkling with secrets, and she has pink full lips that spark when he leans in to kiss her. He can almost remember how that happened. He can definitely remember what it felt like to kiss her.

She is just there, in front of him, and he is struggling to remember to breath. Dark hair, thick and shiny and brown, tickles the tips of his fingers and he reaches up to tuck it behind her ear. His fingers slide down her jaw, leaning in to the sweetness of her lips and the softness of her skin. The kiss is just a brush of lips, a teasing of his tongue at the seam of her lush lips.

The kiss deepens and he’s begging, with his lips and his tongue and his whole heart, to please, please let him in, just this once, just a little. And she does. She opens her mouth and kisses him back, her hand fisting his white singlet and drawing him flush against her incredible body. 

He’s lightheaded, blood pounding in time to the music. His free hand twines through her. She moves him, pulling him by the shirt, and he can only follow, still pressing open-mouthed desperate kisses across her lips and face. His cock is stiff, insistent against the swell of her hip, and when he tries to create a space between them, her hand moves from his shirt to his ass, keeping him pressed firmly against her.

They’re at the edge of the crowd, tucked into dark alcove with her back against the wall. She stares up at him with wide eyes and she’s shaking, just a little, against his hands. He wants to ask her, wants to but can’t. His hands rest on her thighs, plucking lightly at the hem of her blue dress, fidgeting because he wants to go higher and do more, but what if she don’t really want to and what if he’s shit at it and all he can do is peer at her from his fringe. 

She nods and he exhales in pained relief. He wanted her to say yes, wanted her to want what he wants now, and that nod sends his heart racing. The noise and the fear drop away as her hand threads through his hair, lightly tugging at the damp strands and he feels her shift under his hands. She’s urging him on and he wants more than anything to hear her scream under him.

Dropping to his knees and kissing his way up one leg, the silky fabric of her dress slides up following the line of her inner thigh. Her hand stills, and he fancies she’s the one without breath now, as his nose bumps lightly into the cloth covered mound at the apex of her thighs. He can smell the wet heat pouring off of her, feels the hitch in her breath as his mouth covers her.

He slides his fingers inside the elastic waistband of her pants, pulling them down. She lifts one leg and then the other up and out, biting at her bottom lip. The soft cotton is hastily tucked in his pocket because he only wants her paying attention to him right now.

The taste of her explodes on his tongue, musky and delicious and his cock pulses, a throb in time to the feel of her thighs twitching around the sides of his face. He laps at her again, sliding a finger inside and crooking his finger up, and she convulses, her body shaking. He wishes they were somewhere with a bed, somewhere he could spend hours just tasting her sweet cunt. He wants to make her come with just his tongue.

But she is gonna shake them both to bits in the corner of this shithole if he keeps it up and while he doesn’t mind, he worries she might fall. God only bloody knows what the fuck is on the floor of this place. She might get seriously hurt and if there’s one thing Finn knows for certain, it’s that this girl is too fucking precious to him - he’ll keep her safe.

He rocks back on his heels, standing up to pull her close.

“Alright, girl?” he whispers and feels her nod in to the curve of his neck. He’s shit with words. You can’t just ask a girl like this, so damn beautiful, to fuck you against the wall of an alcove at a fucking rave. He wishes again for a bed, somewhere nice, anything. 

But she’s nodding again, looking up at him with what he thinks are stars in her eyes. “I wanta, yeah. With you.”

He kisses her, because he has to, because she is so damn beautiful and he doesn’t have all the words he needs to tell her how lovely she is right now. Her hands slide around his neck and she’s pulling him closer, her sweetly warm body rocking towards his. She whimpers against his neck as she rides his thigh, restlessly seeking more.

Pulling away, he rifles through his pockets, coming up with bits of paper and that fucking pill from Chop- he tosses it down in disgust. He knows he grabbed a johnny before he left home. Near desperate and ready to howl in fury, his fingers finally close around the foil wrapper in his back pocket. 

Holy Lord Jesus Christ, he’s saved. 

But now that he knows that, he wants to take what time he can to make this good for her. He’s had her up against wall, his face buried in her delicious cunt, and given her a few sloppy kisses. She deserves better and while he knows he can’t do much better here, he still wants to make her scream.

Fingers tracing over every feature, he wants to imprint her face on his fingertips so he can find her in the dark. Wants to always remember what she looks like in this moment, body still shaking with want, lips swollen and open for him. Wants her.

He kisses her now, slowly. Plenty of time now - whole night still ahead of them. Pushing her dress under those beautiful tits, tits he has left criminally unattended to so far, his hands feel rough against the soft thin skin of her breasts. The flat of his palms rub across her nipples, deep kisses catching her gasps. 

Her tongue swirled around his, and he moans into her open mouth as her nipples harden in his hands. She is thrusting her bare cunt against his denim-covered thigh, and he can feel her wetness seeping in through the cloth. His cock is painfully hard, wedged tight against the metal of his zipper, but he keeps teasing and tweaking her nipples. When he fucks her, he wants her to shake this old building to its foundations with the force of her orgasm. 

She doesn’t want to wait, though - shaky fingers scrabble at the clasp of his jeans, tugging and pulling on the cloth. She pulls away from his kiss and he stares helplessly at her swollen lips, at her tightly budded nipples. She watches him back, her hands working his cock free of the restraining trousers. 

He hisses at the first touch, his belly tight, and she smiles. Touches him gently again and his head drops back because he can’t watch her watching him and not shoot off. 

“I’m ready, “ she tells him. “More than.”

Fingers shaking, he rips open the condom and unrolls the latex over his cock. The light suction at the base of his neck makes it hard to concentrate, harder still not to just give in to the quiver low in his gut and spill across her bare thighs. Gotta do better than this, gotta make it good.

Hiking her leg up to his hip, he parts her slick folds with two fingers and guides his cock into her. She’s tight and he’s gasping as much as she is, feeling her shudder and shake around him. Pressing gently, he’s desperate to be all the way inside her. 

It feels like hours before he’s finally buried deep, holding onto to her round arse and shaking. Bloody hell, he’s no virgin but the sheen of sweat on her skin, the little gasped inhalations as he rocks his hips, and the way her wide dark eyes never leave his are too much. He don’t even know her name and he can’t remember ever wanting someone more.

Cupping her face with his free hand, he kisses her and starts move. Slowly. Purposefully. Circling his hips, he relishes the soft noises she makes every time his hip bumps against her clitoris. 

Her cunt clenches around him, jerks of movement that pull a groan from him. Sliding his hand down from her cheek, he taps her clit once, twice, and her head drops back. Her nails bite into his back, and he fancies he can smell a bit of blood. The pain tips him over the edge and the slow circles become quick, jerky thrusts as he empties himself inside the condom. 

The little valley between her neck and her shoulder is warm and dark and smells sweet, like flowers, and he doesn’t want to let her go. She shifts, her hand cupped at the base of his neck and his cock slips free. The loss of their connection brings him back to his own body and the noise of the rave rushes in.

Sliding out from the shelter of his body, she moves toward the opening of the alcove and is gone before he can even take the condom off.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [And they won't wait (the lights off remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314556) by [sevendeadlyfun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevendeadlyfun/pseuds/sevendeadlyfun)




End file.
